I Owe You
by Hawkpath13
Summary: Six stared down at Rex's wide eyed gaping face, horrified. What he had just done for him... Six bent down next to Rex, and whispered into his ear, " I owe you..."
1. Chapter 1

I Owe You...

* * *

**Hello! This is my very first FanFic EVAR! Plz! R&R I would love to have a review! Just one is all I'm asking for!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Generator Rex. It belongs to Cartoon network and Man of Action.**

Chapter One- The Day Six Got Feelings

* * *

~Rex's POV~

"Rex! Duck!" Six yelled over the fight. The teen evo turned around to see a lion, bat, scorpion about to rake him. Rex ducks down, hitting the ground and rolls to avoid a powerful claw from the evo. The mutated cat roars in frustration, bring it's claws down again, this time connecting with Rex's shoulder. Fiery pain sears through out Rex's arm as the evo claws him with a glint of satisfaction in its eye. Enraged, Rex brings out the Smackhands and punches the LionBatScorpion square in the chest, sending it flying. Before the evo can hit the ground, its wings spread sending soaring straight back at Rex. Surprised, Rex jumped to one side, only to be clawed again, right down his back. Another wave a pain spread through his body. Hot stickiness of blood made him painfully aware that he was loosing this fight. He raises his fists, expecting to see giant metal hands come, but...nothing! It was as though the pain had taken away his powers. Seeing this, the evo cat pulls its lips back in a toothy snarl/grin. It pounces claws out to rend Rex to sheds. The teen evo puts his arms infront of his face, squeezing his eyes shut, preparing to feel claws rake his body again,but it never came. Rex opened his eyes a little to see Six and Bobo looming over him, the evo cat out cold.

Rex started to become aware of more things happening around him. He felt sticky blood ooze down his back and from his forehead. Rex suddenly felt lightheaded. Black spots danced in his sight. He tried to shake the away, but just couldn't. Six and Bobo were talking to him, but he couldn't hear them. He could make out that they were calling his name, also aware that he was going pass out. They're voices sounded muffled and distant. The black spots grew until Rex's vision turned completely black. He was out.

* * *

~Six's POV~

Great...just great... Rex had passed out and was bleeding majorly from injures the EVO had given him. He called in Providence. More to the point...Dr. Holiday. Talking on his ear-bud, he connected with her. " Six to Holiday. Come in," After a short pause, Dr. Holiday answered back. " Holiday to Six, whats your situation? I'm not getting any bio-readings from Rex. What happened?" Her voice grew quick and panicy. Six sighed and carefully answered, making sure he said the right things so he didn't freak her out. " He's out cold. Got hurt by an Evo." Long pause " Is it bad?" Six knew the immediate answer., but hesitated. Although most see him as a Stoic, emotionless, green ninja, he HAD feelings, and so did Holiday. Giving up on not wanting her to freak, he gave the straight, honest truth, no sugar coating it... "Yes, it's bad. He got clawed in the shoulder and back. Both bleeding heavily. He hit his head as well, and it is bleeding slightly from the forehead." As he finished his call, he heard the air base flying in. Six wondered though, as soldiers came out and carried Rex in, still out, if he would be okay this time. He's had close calls, but this is pretty bad. He pushed the thought away. He would be fine. Just fine. Fighting Evos, making remarks, and annoying his ass off kind of fine. Though his dark thought loomed his head still...

* * *

**Well...this was a bit...lame...I suck at writing, but i thought i might give it a shot. It was better in my dream, ill tell you that much! Well, plz, Review! ill try to awnser as many questions i can next chapter! Sorry for it being so short and all!**

**I take advice and requests!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yep...Ive read and heard your advice. Read a bit of stories. One called Perfectly Disfunctional. Check it out!**

**Rex's POV**

Rex opened his eyes.

He found himself in Dr. Hoildays lab, with the good doctor just on the other side of the room, working away.

A thought came to him. Why was he here? Then he remembered.

The fight with the Evo cat... the glinting claws...the feel of blood down his back...darkness...

He tried to sit up, quickly finding out that was a no-no. Pain spread through his back from his injuries.

Rex groaned in frustration. He wasn't even able to sit up? Great...

**Holiday's POV**

Dr. Holiday heard a groan from across the room. She turned to see Rex looking extreamly annoyed. She smiled a bit. It was refreshing to see Rex awake and throuly annoyed.

Holiday walked over to Rex. His eyes were closed in...Pain? Annoyance? She couldn't tell.

"Rex?" She said softly

"Mhm?" The teen Evo replied, sounding tired and a bit in pain.

"How do feel?" She asked, immdetly knowing that that was a stupid question.

Rex opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Holiday. His eyes said it all.

They said-" How the hell do you think a feel?" Although she knew he would never say that to her.

He answered her dryly. " I feel like Iv'e been clawed...Oh wait..."

Holiday smiled. It was just like Rex to make up jokes at times like this.

"Get some rest. You'll need it." She said, still smiling.

"Awww..." Rex said, faking to be even more annoyed.

With in 30 seconds, he was out again. Holiday turned, walked away, and went back to her paperwork. Oh joy...

**Well, there you have Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is coming soon! I still take your requests and advice! Sorry if my grammer is still bad. Its just the way I type! .**

**Insight- Chapter 4 is where ALL the good stuff comes! Tell me what you want for chapter 3 though! Fluff, action, humor, cuz its really a time saver! Review? Pwease? * Looks at you with wide, begging eyes* =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah well...This is just a time saver. And sorry to torture...but i wont be writing anything for a while. Im going on vaca to se family and i dont see them alot. Sorry this took so long! **

**Oh and i made a promise to a friend. His pen name his JediAlexColbent. He wrote a story called " Team Lyoko Ghosts of the Past" It's about all these different TV show characters getting together to fight the the evil of the universe. including characters form Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Ben 10, Pokemon... JediAlexColbent is my brother. So i owe him this much. Go check it out! Review it. =3 Enjoy my story!**

**

* * *

**

Papers. Papers. Files. Files. Torture. Torture.

Holiday was seriously hating her day. It was boring as hell! Not even Rex was around to hit on her. He had escaped for the 137th time since he joined Providence. ( Yes. She had been counting...)

And this escape was probably the most clever, and yet totally stupid one.

* * *

*Flashback to Earlier that Morning...*

_Holiday walked into her lab._

_" Morning Rex." she called out._

_No reply._

_"Rex?"_

_Again, no reply._

_Rex had been staying in her lab for the past day and a half because of his injuries he had gotten durring a fight. A long gash down the back and sholder. Why wasn't he anwsering her?_

_By now, Rex would have been up trying to think of pick up line to say to her as soon as she walked in._

_But...there was a small problem._

_Holiday turned and looked at the Petting Zoo window. She often walked in and found him staring out. _

_Big surprise...He wasn't there._

_It had became oviouse he had escaped._

_Holiday turned to her desk and opened the bottom drawer. Inside was a piece of paper with tally marks all over it. She added one on, sighing. _

_Every line counted for how many times Rex escaped. _

_137._

_Wow..._

_Six walked in just then, looking as irritated as ever._

_" Rex-"_

_" I know."_

_" Do you-"_

_" No. I don't know where he went."_

_Six sighed and walked out._

_Every time Rex escaped, that had been the conversation Six and her had. She had grown used to the questions. And decided to cut Six short of every senctance. Just to show him that her anwsers stay the same every time. _

_From there on. It had been paperwork._

* * *

_*Flashback Ends*_

The door slid open.

Six walked in. Rex followed.

Six looked irritated.

Rex looked slightly annoyed.

Of course...

" Where was he?" Holiday asked.

" If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Six answered. Obviously not going to say.

Six looked at Rex, wanting him to say where he had just spent the last 7 hours.

" I was at...Conaytfut..." He said the last word unclearly.

"What?"

"I was at** Connecticut**!"

"Connecticut? Why?" Holiday was confused. She expected somewhere at bit more...like a bar...

" I don't...really...know..." Rex said, sounding just as confused as her.

" Then why were you... forget it..." Holiday gave up on trying to find out why he had went to the little state.

Later that day. Holiday remember another paper in her desk.

She reached down to the bottom drawer again, pulling out a paper.

It had things on it like, ' Antartica' and ' Sahara Desert'

She added ' Connecticut' to the list.

This was a list of places Rex had escaped to for no apparent reason.

Holiday sighed, put the paper back in the drawer. And went back to her paperwork.

"Kill me." she mumbled under breath.

* * *

**DON'T BURN ME ALIVE! I know! The chapter really sucks! The next chapter though is going to have all the action! Please? Review? Just a little? =3**

**And plz be sure to check out my bros story! =D**


End file.
